Dreams
by HelloNewDestiny
Summary: 'People are changing, and not for the better Hermione. Keep your eyes open for foul play. Friends will turn to foes and enemies will turn themselves around. Watch your back.'   For Hermione, this year will be interesting.
1. Late

Hermione looked over her shoulder again just to find, like all the other times that she had looked, that the corridor was deserted.

''Breathe.'' She whispered. Trying to calm herself.

Plunging her hand into her pocket to retrieve the tiny silver key, she had used so many times before. Fumbling with it on account of how nervous she was, it took many tries to even hold it the right way.

Finally she had it right. Pushing it into the little hole with as much might as she could muster, it simply just bounced out. With panic washing over her she tried again, and again, and again, and again. There wasn't time. _It_ was coming for her. _It _was almost here, she could feel its presence. There was something behind the door that she needed. That she loved.

''Oh, come on please!'' Hermione mumbled to herself in a shrill voice.

Looking back over her shoulder to make sure she really was alone. Her heart skipped a beat. There it was.

_It _was massive.

_It _was huge.

_It _was looking right at _her._

Relinquishing all hope that she'd actually get the key into the door in time, she pounded her fists against it. She mentally cursed herself for leaving the dorm without her wand. How could she have been so stupid?

''HELP. PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR.'' Hermione screamed.

This was it. This is when she was going die. She was only 17. She had so much to live for. Her strong and amazing best friend, who saved the whole wizarding world and didn't even ask for a thank you. Her loving and supportive family. And last but not least, her gorgeous and wonderful boyfriend. Ron was her all, her everything, and she hadn't even had the chance to say goodbye

Losing all hope of ever opening the door she shoved her whole body against it.

But instead of hitting the door she hit the very familiar floor of the girls dormitory.

Hermione opened her eyes but shut them quickly. Light was too painful this early in the morning.

Still laying faced down on the cold hard floor, she finally pulled enough strength to open her eyes again. Instead of meeting blinding white light, she met some rather familiar fluffy pink slippers.

''Ginny?'' She asked half-heartedly.

''Drink too much last night?'' She replied.

Hermione moved her disobeying curls out of her eyes. Merlin, she didn't even want to know how ridiculous her hair looked.

Suddenly she realised how stupid she must look laying face down on the floor, she scrambled onto her hands and knees and raised herself up so she was eye level with Ginny.

Woah! When did Ginny grow? Hermione thought. It felt like yesterday that she had that stupid school girl crush on Harry. But then again, that turned out pretty well in the end.

Ginny and Harry had been dating for precisely two years, three months and thirteen days. Hermione knew this because Ginny liked to keep track. She had even worked out how many seconds it was but Hermione had stormed off in a huff by then.

''No Ginny.'' Hermione said, emphasizing on her name. ''It was just a nice gathering with friends.''

Hermione was telling a downright lie. Not only did she have quite a bit to drink, she ended up crying on Harry's shoulder. There was no reason for her to be crying, this was just an emotional time.

After the war had ended this happened a lot. And it wasn't just Hermione who felt over whelmed since returning to Hogwarts. She'd walked in on both the Patil twins in hysterics twice in the past week.

Ginny laughed. Making Hermione snap out of her trance.

''Drunken gathering. I hope you didn't get up to trouble.'' She teased with a wink.

Hermione shoved Ginny in a playful manner, and gave her a warm smile.

''You over think things Gin''

''Right, enough of this, I'm starving.'' She announced.

A pang of hunger hit Hermione at that second, and her stomach gave a grumble

''And I can see you are too.'' Smiled Ginny, grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling her over to her trunk.

''Get dressed. I'll meet you down at breakfast.'' Shouted Ginny, while walking over to the door, but at the last minute she turned back around.

''Oh and Hermione, you have a quill in your hair.'' And she was gone.

Hermione lifted her hand to her hair to find, as Ginny had said, a bright blue quill. Squinting at the quill, she read the letters ''H.G'' engraved into it.

She smiled at the quill her Father had bought for her birthday. Placing it on her side desk she changed into her clothes quickly.

After being stopped by Dean Thomas who wanted her to take a look at his Charms homework, but got distracted by Seamus who was making two chairs fight with each other, she finally made it down to breakfast.

Spotting Ginny, Harry and Ron all sat together she wadded her way through the many people trying to get out, stepping on something on her way.

Mumbling a 'Sorry' she carried on, but was greeted with a rather unhappy face.

''OUCH! Granger, watch were you're placing you fat feet!'' Spat Malfoy, his disgusting blond hair sleeked back.

Apparently it was his foot Hermione had stood on.

''Speaking to a prefect in a rude manor are we?'' Asked Hermione with a sarcastic tone. ''That's what...10 points from Slytherin? Tut tut Malfoy, you should know better.''

Malfoy made a angry growl at the back of his thought. Filthy mudblood. Take points from me! How dare she.

Hermione could see the anger bubbling in his eyes and decided to side step him, but before she could get anywhere, he had grabbed her forearm and pulled her to face him.

''You better watch your mouth, you filthy little mudbl-''

Malfoy couldn't finish his sentence because blinding pain had just hit the bottom of his leg. Hermione had kicked him very hard in the shin.

Grabbing his leg in pain and scowling at her. Oh she'd regret that. Fucking ugly little mudblood.

''That's it Malfoy! I've had enough. 50 points from Slytherin!'' She shouted with an air of dominance.

Malfoy lifted his head to look at the Slytherin hourglass. Lots of little sparkly green gems shot up and disappeared. With enough anger in his gut he could pull down a house, he stormed away, but not without giving her a good shove.

Stumbling, Hermione made her way over to her friends.

''What happened then?'' Asked Harry, with worry laced into his voice.

''If you'd been any longer I would have gone over to see if there was trouble.''

Ever since Hermione's time at Malfoy manor, Harry had treated her like a little girl. Yes it was sweet, and yes it was thoughtful, but she was a young adult. And she could handle people like Malfoy without his help.

''It was just Malfoy, Harry.'' Explained Hermione in a rather bored tone.

Ginny laughed so suddenly and so hard she spat orange juice all over Ron who was sat opposite her.

''Thanks Gin.'' Ron said in a sarcastic tone, wiping his face with his edge of his sleeve. ''But I didn't ask to try your food.''

''Sorry Ron!'' Giggled Ginny. ''But I forgot to tell you all something really funny!''

She laughed to herself once more, then gathered her thoughts and explained what she found so funny.

''So I was coming out of Potions last week, and someone pushed passed me and I dropped all of my books-''

''HAHAHA! Wow Gin. That's hilarious!'' Shouted Ron, wiping fake tears from his eyes.

Hermione held his hand under the table and gave it a squeeze for him to be quite.

''Shut up Ronald. I wasn't done. Anyway, I stopped to pick them all out, and when I looked up, guess what I saw!'' She exclaimed.

''Filch fucking Mrs Norris!'' Asked Ron, sarcasm tinted in his voice.

Harry laughed but stopped when Ginny gave him a stare.

''What did you see Gin?'' Hermione asked.

''I saw Draco! Getting with that new girl in Slytherin! And it wasn't nice kissing either! Full on. Tongues and everything! What's her name...Katie? No no, Kawi? No, that's not it. Merlin! I can't remember!'' Shouted Ginny.

''Her names Kali.'' Said Hermione, while eating her cereal.

Everyone turned to stare at her, as if to say ''how the hell to you know her?''.

''She sits next to me in Muggle Studies. I've chatted to her a bit. She seems nice.'' She explained.

Just then Neville slumped into a seat next to Ron, wearing a very vibrant green jumper.

''Has anyone done the Charms homework?'' He asked in a very worried tone.

''Yeah, Dean has. But I'm not sure it's right. He didn't seem too convinced he'd actually understood the questions. But I'm going up to the library when I've finished. I'll help you if you want'' Offered Hermione.

Neville's face lit up. ''Oh Hermione! Thank you so much, I've been having so much trouble with balancing Luna and school work with everything else. It's been a nightmare!''

Neville rambled on but Hermione zoned out. She'd spotted the one person they had just been talking about. Kali. She had short black hair. And she was small. Very small actually. She was petite. Quite cute actually. For a Slytherin. Hermione lifted her head up to see who she was sat with.

Next to her sat Pansy. Out of the two Kali stood out, Hermione thought. Pansy was bland, boring, dull. Kali had a personality about her face and the way she looked. She looked almost _approachable._

Suddenly Kali and Pansy turned to look strait at her. Hermione panicked and put her head back down to look at her half eaten cereal. It had gone that soggy texture which made her feel sick. She pushed it forwards and Ron looked at her sideways.

''Not hungry?''

She smiled up at his baby blue eyes. ''Not anymore.''

She turned to Neville. ''Right, well we should be going. Come on Neville. Bye you guys!''

She kissed Ron once on the lips. It was strange feeling. Almost _numb_. Over these past few months they had lost that passion. That fire. The burning desire to have sex with each other right there in front of everyone. I wasn't _love_ anymore.

She pushed that thought into a box at the back of her mind and locked it. She couldn't think like that. She was happy. Finally she was happy.

''But was she?'' Asked a voice in the back of her head.

She scolded herself for thinking like that.

Neville and Hermione turned to leave, exchanging small talk on the way out.

But Hermione couldn't help but look back at where Kali and Pansy were sat. Why would a lovely and beautiful girl want to ever go in a miles range of Draco Malfoy? Let alone kiss him!

She looked up at Neville who was rambling about new tests on Devil's Snare. He finally stopped and gave her a warm smile.

She smiled. ''So how are you and Luna?''

Merlin, she loved Saturdays.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Draco.<strong>_

Fucking mudblood.

Fucking school work.

Fucking friends.

Fucking everything.

Draco rubbed his sore leg. Merlin that mublood had a kick in her. She probably played some stupid muggle sport. That's why she's so damn butch.

Draco smiled to himself.

He was sat at the back of the common room on the largest table with Blaise. He was waiting for Kali to enter so he could have some help with his homework. And maybe a quick fuck by the lake.

''What are the ingredients that go into to make Polyjuice Potion?'' Blaise cut in, disrupting his thoughts.

''How the fuck would I know.'' Snapped Draco. ''If you didn't already notice, I'm the worst student in Slughorns class.''

''Well doesn't the sun shine out of your arse. You're so delightful to talk to, have I ever told you that?'' Sarcasm thick in Blaise's voice.

''Fuck off.'' He replied.

Just then, Pansy came though the common room doors. Walking over and standing in front of Dracos table, she put on that sugar sweet voice that he hated so much.

''If you're stuck with that Draco, I'd love to help you.'' She said, sliding into the chair next to him. Pouting her mouth and pushing her arms together so her tiny cleavage looked a normal size.

''I'd watch it Pans, it's his time of the month.'' Chuckled Blaise.

Draco ignored them both, trying to constraint on his homework, until his hands were shoved back, and Pansy forced her way onto his knee.

''Opps! Sorry Draky.'' She said in a supposedly 'sexy voice'. ''I just fell, thanks for catching me.'' She batted her horrid eyelashes.

Looking hopelessly over to Blaise, he regretted not helping him with Potions.

Blaise gave an evil smile. ''You know what? I think I might go see if I can get one of the lower years to do this for me.'' He indicated to the Potions homework.

Getting up he looked right at Draco and winked. ''You little love birds have fun now.'' And walked off.

Pansy turned her head to look at him. Puffed up her chest and pouted like a duck.

''Now, where were we?'' And she leant in.

Draco had had enough of her shit, pushing her off his knee, before she had a chance to kiss him. She stumbled and had to steady herself on the chair next to him.

''Ouch! Draky.'' She looked confused. After a second her face split into a toothy smile.

''Oh I get it. You want it rough.'' Putting emphasis on the last word.

Standing up and striding past her, yanking open the door to exit the common room he met a pair of blue eyes.

''Hi'' Kali whispered in a shy voice.

He hated that about her. What had she got to be shy about? She was alright looking. Actually, she was more than alright. She was beautiful. And she was getting with the hottest guy in school. There was nothing to be shy about.

He pulled her into a hard kiss. Smashing his lips against hers.

Opening his mouth so their tongues could meet. He pushed her out of the door frame and onto the stone wall. Rubbing her back and pushing her thighs apart. She let a small whimper of pleasure out as his hand floated between her legs. He smiled as he teased her.

All of a sudden he was being yanked back, and came face to face with an angry looking Pansy.

Kali blushed deep read and fixed her skirt. Licking her lips.

Pansy looked furious, but she clearly wasn't here for her own amusement. She carried a message.

''Blaise needs you. Something about beating up a 2nd year.'' She blurted out in a cold voice, and ran straight back into the common room.

Draco turned back to Kali and gave her a small peck. And rushed off.

Merlin, Saturdays were fun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hermione.<strong>_

''So did you enjoy last night Neville?'' Hermione asked while skimming through his homework.

They had been sitting at the far back table of the library for a very long time. Neville found his homework particularly hard and Hermione had to jump in and help him on occasions.

Finally he got to the end. Hermione was just proof reading it so he could obtain top marks. She enjoyed helping Neville. He was one of the only people that she would give help to. He was so polite and was always so grateful. And he worked so hard, but just needed that extra push.

A small blush crept its way onto Nevilles cheeks.

''Oh, yeah it was great! Sorry I left early though. I had to walk Luna back to her dorm before it got dark. She's not allowed to stay out as late as us, because she's only in 6th year. '' Explained Neville.

The previous night a big group of them had gone down to sit by the lake just after the feast. Laughing and chatting, they were all having a great time. And it pleased everyone that Ron had stolen some bottles of Fire Whisky from the kitchens. Everyone except Hermione.

''Oh come on Hermione! Just have some!'' He begged. Slapping his hands together and pouting his mouth.

''No Ronald! You've stolen that from the poor House Elf's. That's thievery!'' Hermione protested.

''Oh Hermione! For once do something fun!'' He said, anger starting to bubble in his gut.

Hermione looked into her boyfriends eyes. Did he really think she was boring? Or just that she wasn't fun. She was sensible, not boring. She could have fun when she wanted. She just didn't want to drink too much and end up laying in her own sick like most of the girls do. She didn't want to make a mock of herself in front of everyone.

But screw him. Screw what he said. She'd show him.

Grabbing the newly open bottle out of his hands she downed it.

_Glug..._

_Glug..._

_Glug..._

It burned her throat and made her stomach feel like there was Hungarian Horntail trying to claw its way out.

Finishing it, she stood up and threw it in the river. She smiled to herself as it made a satisfactory 'plop' in the water.

That was when it hit her. Her eyes started to blur and her head started to spin.

Hermione stumbled back into a sitting position on the ground.

''Are you okay?'' A worried voice asked her.

She looked up to see a very ginger and very blurry Ron.

''Pass me another.'' She said, watching his lips stretch into a smile.

And she drank more. A hell of a lot more. By the time Neville has disappeared, she was on her 5th bottle.

She did vaguely remembered Luna and Neville sneaking off, but it was all very blurry.

Neville coughed and it brought her slamming back to reality.

''So...'' She looked over at Neville. ''Are you and Luna getting serious?''

He blushed a shade of burgundy and busied himself with some parchment.

Hermione smiled and decided not to take it any further. It wasn't her business, and she wasn't going to push if Neville didn't want to tell her.

''This looks pretty good Neville.'' Glancing up to meet his eyes.

''I'm- I'm finished?'' He stuttered in astonishment.

Hermione smiled at him. ''Yes Neville you're finished.''

''Oh good, because I have to meet Lu-'' He blushed again. ''Luna by the lake, so we can get seats.''

''Have fun, and don't get up to anything you shouldn't be doing.'' She teased.

Neville's cheeks went scarlet and he smiled at her and hurried off.

Hermione looked at the old clock on the far side of the library. Her mouth fell open.

''5pm.'' She mouthed.

They had been working for almost 9.

There was something she was forgetting. Something important.

_So we get alright seats._

_Alright seats._

Seats to what?

And then it hit her.

''Oh Merlin!'' She exclaimed and smacking her forehead in anger.

The Quidditch game! She'd completely forgotten. And it was the first game! Gryffindor against Hufflepuff. Ron and Harry were playing, and she'd promised she'd meet them before so she could wish them good luck.

Cramming her books inside of her bag she sprinted out.

''EXCUSE ME MISS GRANGER. THERE WILL BE NO RUNNING IN MY LI-'' but Madam Prince didn't have time to finish because Hermione had flown strait past her.

She would have normally stopped and apologised to her, but she really had no time.

''Nifflers!'' She basically shouted in the Fat Ladies face.

''Well someone's in a rush.'' She replied, swinging open.

Chucking her bag onto her bed, she managed to sprint back down stairs before the portrait door had time to close.

''HEY! Watch it! You'll trip over!'' The Fat Lady screamed after her.

How could she forget? Ron had reminded her pretty much every day for the past two weeks!

With sweat dripping down her face and hair that looked a lot like a brush comb, she tried to pat it down with her hands but nothing was working.

Checking her watch she noted to herself that game had started, and she quickened her sprint. She decided that she was going to make a short cut.

The third floor stair case had been closed off for about a week now, due to Peeves flooding it with permanent water. The teachers had finally managed to get rid of the flood, and the corridor was due to open back up tomorrow.

Suddenly the floor disappeared from beneath her.

Gasping, as she flew through the air. She'd tripped over her own two feet.

She saw the ground come closer, and closer.

And then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Flying as close to the stands as possible, Harry squinted his eyes.<p>

Nothing. He couldn't see her anywhere.

Harry hadn't even bothered to look for the snitch. She was missing. And he needed to know where she was.

''HAVE YOU SEEN HER?'' He heard Ron scream. He could hear the panic in his voice. He was scared.

Hermione never missed a game. She always sat in the same place every game to cheer them on. Something was wrong. They could both feel it.

''NO. I'M GOING TO FLY A LITTLE CLOSER.''

Harry knew for a fine fact that flying closer wasn't going to make Hermione magically appear, as she always told them, you can't apparate inside of Hogwarts' grounds. But he didn't want Ron too loose hope, or do anything drastic just yet.

He scanned the stands.

_Nothing._


	2. The night spent wondering

_**Draco.**_

Since returning to Hogwarts Draco hadn't taken an interest in Quidditch. It just didn't appeal to him anymore.

Dragging his feet up the corridors, he really needed something to do.

Kali had gone down to the game with Pansy and some other Slytherin girls, whos names he hadn't bothered to learn.

''Why'd you have to go to the fucking game anyway! It's not Slytherin playing!'' He protested as she tried to leave.

It was only Draco and Kali left in the common room. Everyone else had gone.

''I like Quidditch Draco! Now please move, everyone is waiting for me down by the lake.'' She replied.

Jumping up so his whole body shielded the door from her. She couldn't leave. He let his mouth split into an evil gin.

''Get out of the way.'' She said in a cold harsh voice.

Draco could sense her agitation and anger. But he wasn't going to let her leave without a fight.

''Come on Kali.'' He whispered, while placing his hands onto her waist.

She slapped them away and scowled at him.

Draco was losing interest fast. He stepped side so she could whip out though the door and slam it on her way out.

''OI! What do you think you're doing!'' Shouted a very angry voice, disturbing his thoughts.

Filch the caretaker clearly didn't understand the concept of walking.

Turning around on the spot, Draco came face to face with a very short and ugly man.

''What could I possibly doing wrong?'' He asked.

Filch's eyes narrowed. ''Why aren't you with the rest of the hooligans at the match?''

''Because funnily enough it's not monitory to attend the game you foul prat.'' Draco spat.

Filch took a step back in surprise. ''You can't talk to me like that! I am a part of the faculty at this school!''

Amusement starting to rise in Dracos heart, he took a step towards Filch. ''You keep believing that old man.''

He quickly side stepped Filch before he could get in another word in and strutted down the hall.

''YOU'RE HEAD OF HOUSE WILL BE HEARING ABOUT THIS. MARK MY WORDS.'' Screamed Filch, and he heard him stomp away.

Draco smiled to himself. The other Slytherins had been treading on egg shells since returning to Hogwarts. Keeping to themselves, staying out of trouble. But Draco didn't see the point. He didn't partially want to return to school but his Mother had insisted that he carry on with his education. So if he had to attend school, he was going to have some fun.

The teachers at Hogwarts had decided that everyone should redo the last school year. The new students would still come into Hogwarts, but they could be joining the First years from last year.

This made Hogwarts very, _very_ crowded.

Draco made his way through the many staircases, looking up now and again to see where he was going.

He was on the third floor staircase when he remembered he was about to cross an out of order corridor. Chuckling to himself, he kept going. Ignoring the sign that told him to turn back.

He lifted his head to see a shape on the floor about 10 meters in front of him.

The light was dull or it couldn't make out what it was. He took a few steps forward.

It was a body.

A girls body by the looks of it.

The portraits were mumbling something to each other, but he didn't bother to listen.

Draco knelt down beside her, curious to whom it was. She had brown curly hair and was quite slim. She almost looked like...

''Granger.'' He snarled.

She'd clearly tripped and knocked herself out. _Fucking idiot._

He noticed that her forehead was bleeding. He quickly snatched his hands away.

Her blood looked dark, black.

Mud.

She stirred and grumbled in her sleep. Draco jumped to his feet.

If she woke up, she would somehow blame him, and he really didn't want to have to hear her whining. With the paintings shouting at him to help her, he sprinted down the opposite staircase.

Skidding to a halt he hid behind a statue of a one armed solider. He tried to catch his breath. Looking down he realised how dusty his knees were.

Bending down to pat the dust off him, he could feel a tickle in his nose.

''ACHOO!''

''Bless you.'' Said the one armed solider.

He looked up and scowled at it.

''Fuck off.'' He mumbled.

Looking both ways to see if anyone had seen him, he shoved his hands into his pockets and carried on walking.

Close one.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna all made their way back up to the castle in silence. Gryffindor had won by a landslide. Just like they always do. Harry hadn't rejoiced in the fact that they had won. He was still worried about Hermione.

Ron on the other hand cheered and whooped with everyone else like there was no tomorrow. Completely forgetting that his girlfriend was missing.

Walking beside him was Ron, his brow creased in thought.

Harry looked at him sideways. He almost looked angry. He could really blame Hermione for missing the game, could he? She probably ended up falling asleep in the library. Or she was studding so hard she just lost track of time.

When they were finally at the doors, Harry turned to Ron.

''Listen mate, she's probably in the Library. If you go check there, I'll check in the common room.''

Ron looked up at Harry and nodded half-heartedly, then turned to leave.

Harry watched him leave until he turned a corner, and then looked at Ginny. She looked just as worried as him.

Next to her was Luna hand in hand with Neville.

Neville felt terrible. He was the last person to see Hermione. He blamed himself, even though nobody else did.

''Neville, it's okay, we'll find her.'' Harry said cheerfully, trying and pick up his spirits.

Neville bowed his head, and the group walked back to the common room. Luna was coming to the celebration party Dean was holding, but she didn't look like she was in the mood to celebrate.

They were all so wrapped up in their thoughts that they didn't even notice they were going into an out of bounds staircase.

They all walked in silence until Ginny stopped suddenly. They all stood still and looked at her.

Harry brow creased. ''What's wrong.''

''What the hell is that?'' she asked, her voice waving as she pointed in front of her.

Harry snapped his head around, and looked at what was lying in front. His heart skipped a beat.

''HERMIONE!''

_**Hermione.**_

The corridor was empty. She knew that. She'd checked over 50 times. She was totally alone.

But why did she feel like something was watching her.

She walked towards the door, placing both her hands onto it and pushing. Nothing happened. Someone must have locked it.

Starting to get nervous she pulled out the little key that she always kept in her pocket, and pushed it into the hole.

_Crash._

Hermione whipped around so see what had made the noise.

And there it was.

What had been watching her this whole time.

It was huge. Walking on all fours, it was still taller than her.

She could see its chest rising and falling as it took deep and harsh breaths.

Hermiones mind went blank. She couldn't take her eyes off it.

She was pinned on the spot on account of how terrified she was.

Neither of them moved.

The creature, stared straight at her. It felt like it was looking into her soul.

All of a sudden the creature moved, bringing Hermione smashing back down to earth.

She whipped about and started slamming against the door.

She heard the creatures heavy steps towards her.

''Hermione!''

''HELP. PLEASE. GET THIS FUCKING DOOR OPEN!'' She screamed at the top of her voice.

''Hermione! Calm down!''

With tears spilling down her cheeks she shut her eyes.

''Hermione! Please! It's just me.''

Snapping her eyes open to find she was being violently shook by Harry. She sat bolt upright.

She gasped. She wasn't in the familiar room of the Girls Dormitory, but in the Hospital Wing.

Harrys face looked terrified. Sweat was dripping down his forehead and he had bags under her eyes.

She lifted her hand up to rub her eyes, only to find that she was crying.

''Wha- What happened?'' She stuttered.

Harry still had his hands grasped on either side of her.

''You were screaming in your sleep. I- I thought you were having a fit.'' He spluttered out.

Hermione looked into the very tired eyes of her best friend, and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

''You had us all scared for quite some time.''

Hermiones brown creased. ''How did get here?''

Harry pulled back. ''You don't remember?''

Hermione racked her brain for any sign of what had happened.

''I remember running to the match.'' She said, unsure if that was actually right. She gasped. ''And I took a short cut though-''

''The third floor stair case.'' Harry finished her sentence. ''That's where we found you. Madam Pomfrey thinks you tripped and hit your head.''

Hermione's eyes stared past Harry and looked around the room. In the bed next to her slept Ginny. She gasped and Harry's head whipped round.

''Oh. No she's not hurt. But she was so tired from the game she just fell asleep. I tried to tell her to go back to the common room but she put up a fight.'' Harry smiled.

''Sounds like her.'' Hermione said in relief.

''If you'd woken up 20 minutes earlier Neville and Luna would still be here. But Madam Pomfrey hurried them out. Apparently you're only 2 visitors per patient.'' Harry explained, rolling his eyes.

They both sat in silence while Hermione took everything in. But all that ran though her head was the dream.

She'd had it twice now. It terrified her.

She clearly showed her emotion though her face, because Harry was looking intently at her.

''Are you alright?'' He asked.

Hermione could hear the panic in his voice. She opened her mouth, about to spill everything to him, when suddenly Madam Pomfrey stormed in.

''Oh for heaven's sake! Mr Potter, if Miss Weasley is that tired, please will you escort her back to her dorm!'' She said in a shrill whisper.

Her face softened when her eyes fell on Hermione.

''Oh good Miss Granger, you're awake. How'd you feel?''

''Tired.'' Hermione replied, looking up at the clock, she noted that it was 5am.

''Mr Potter if you would, kindly leave Miss Granger to sleep. I think you'd agree that she deserves her rest.''

Harry held Hermiones hand and gave her a warm smile, then left the bed to go over to an empty chair in the corner.

Madam Pomfrey smiled at Hermione, then pulled the curtain around her bed so she could get some rest.

But Hermione had no intention to sleep. She knew if she slept she would have the dream again.

Instead she lay awake staring at the ceiling trying to recall as much as the previous night as she could.


End file.
